


Of, William.

by LoneWolf1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Derek Hale as Superman, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Little Brothers, Multi, Original Character(s), Pre-Fire, Pre-Hale Fire, Prequel, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Superheros, The Hale Family, The Hale Fire, Werewolves, Younger Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf1993/pseuds/LoneWolf1993
Summary: The fire stole, and birthed so much anguish. Even years later, it continues to be felt.Even after the loss of Laura, memories of the Hale family still sting like smoke to Derek's eyes, threatening to well up if thought on for too long.It burns to share such treasured pieces of life from before. One, however, has left scars so deep and wide, that he could never bear to utter them, nor dared he.These memories are many and precious.Memories of his younger brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Wow that summary sounds depressing huh? That's not how this is meant to go!  
> I was inspired to write a fic about Derek having a younger brother before the fire.  
> I imagine that when they talk about "Innocent children" and "Humans" that were trapped in the fire, that Derek may have had a younger brother William who was human and that's who they were referring to.
> 
> The idea for this is kind of one shot fics about the two of them pal-ing around, getting into trouble, goofing of, being sweet and hanging out, being brothers. Cute and probably emotional. I have no set stories in mind just yet, a few ideas bouncing around.  
> All kinds of fun and happy moments, I don't intend on there being much doom and gloom.  
> I guess it's kind of about the adventures of daily life. We'll see where this takes us.
> 
> I apologize in advance, I'm not an avid writer so this probably wont be updated too often nor on a regular schedule. As inspiration hits me I suppose.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy! I'll take any and all ideas to be creative with! Also tag suggestions would be awesome, I'd like to share this with as many people as possible because I feel people will enjoy it.  
> I know I will.

The fire stole, and birthed so much anguish. Even years later, it continues to be felt.

Of young, Cora,  
It was Peter who came to her rescue. He scooped up her precious form from the tranquil peace of rest, jolting her awake. Fear and Panic emanated from the young she-wolf as flames licked her arms, and bit her uncle's body. With Peter's help, she managed to escape, and never looked back as her uncle roared with urgency for her to run.  
She ran alone, and scared.

Of, Peter,  
He shared in his families physical suffering and lost himself inside his own body. Trapped and injured. Prowling from within, snarling a way to devour those responsible for destroying the only people he loved. He burned alive saving his beloved niece.  
For love.

Of, Laura,  
She had taken Derek for a drive in her new car. A gift from her family, a birthday present. Halfway to town, engine roaring and smiles wide, Laura's eyes began to burned red.  
Fear and panic drove them home.

Of, Derek,  
The weight of responsibility for the all the horror found his shoulders as he watched the remains of his home turn to ash. Heartache, sorrow, fear, Shame, guilt, and loss became his friends that night,  
Anger, his anchor.

Of, Talia and Lee,  
They wished their youngest sweet dreams as Peter whisked her away to bed. He returned to help his Alphas clean the mess of a rowdy celebration. Lee had gone downstairs to fetch more trash bags. When Talia called for her husband to also grab more paper towels and earned no response, she naturally investigated.  
What did they find?

 

Years later,  
Even after the loss of Laura, memories of the Hale family still sting like smoke to Derek's eyes, threatening to well up if thought on for too long. It burns to share such treasured pieces of life from before. One, however, has left scars so deep and wide, that he could never bear to utter them, nor dared he. These memories are many and precious. Memories of his younger brother.  
Of, William.

The two of them were nearly inseparable. Ten years difference had no strain on their relationship as brothers. Maybe for Derek, though they were brothers, William took the place in his heart meant for a son. He certainly cared for him as his own, and his love for William was fierce at times.  
William adored his older brother. He looked up to, and wish to be just like him. Derek was his best friend and favorite person. When he needed anything, Derek was the one he sought out first. 

Together they laughed so hard they cried.  
Together they comforted each other when unwell or down.  
Together they fought like brothers, but they also loved and fought for each other.


	2. Heros

"So, William," Talia asked her youngest son one evening over dinner. "It's already October, do you know what you want to dress up as for Halloween this year?"

The Hale family is big on celebrating the holidays, always have been.

The third grader looked to his plate and stirred his vegetables around, mulling over the many, many possibilities.

Cowboy, Firefighter, Zombie, Wizard; endless options.

"I know what I want to be!" Little Cora cried, drawing the attention of everyone in suspense.

"And what's that, Sweet Pea?" Father Hale inquired.

"Warrior Princess." She solemnly professed. It was very Cora. Even as the youngest Hale, she had a fire all her own. She is strong-willed and caring.

"Awe! That suits you, it's perfect!" Laura cooed, encouraging her younger sibling in her choice.

"Oh! I know!" William proclaimed, launching a piece of half-chewed broccoli onto uncle Peter's plate, earning snorts and giggles of laughter from everyone, and a look of surprise from Peter. Who gobbled it up in the most dignified and posh manner to be funny. Earning fits of laughter from William and Cora.

"Batman! I want to be Batman!" William declared. The black-caped vigilante was William's favorite. Like Batman, William was human, and still, he ran with those with super abilities. He needed no powers to be a hero.

"Oh, good one!" Derek concurred, and leaned in to whisper, "But you already are Batman."

This earned a grin from the eight-year-old, whose eyes suddenly widened in excitement.

"Derek? Will you be Superman?! Please?!" Will asked, hopes high and evident in his eyes.

William saw Derek as his hero. He was strong, he could lift anything, jump super high, was fast and nothing could hurt him. To William, he was Superman.

Derek grinned, all too happy to oblige. Besides, Superman just happens to be Derek's favorite.

And that's how the hale family all went Trick-or-Treating as superheroes.

Cora as Wonder Woman, William as Batman, Derek as Superman, Laura as the Scarlet Witch, Talia as the Black Widow, Lee as Thor, and Peter as Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But, I plan to write about their Halloween experience.


End file.
